callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
HBRa3
The HBRa3 is a fully-automatic assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and Call of Duty: Mobile. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Campaign The HBRa3 is the main assault rifle of the Sentinel Task Force and the USMC; it is also a starting weapon in the missions "Crash", "Bio Lab", "Collapse" and "Armada". Its low rate of fire at 625 RPM is constant, unlike in other game modes. It is also Gideon's and Cormack's signature weapon. Specifications *Designer: Atlas *Weight: 9.1 lbs (with 30 rounds) *Barrel length: 19.7 inches *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm ATL Multiplayer It is a standard assault rifle with medium damage and high vertical recoil. Although the vertical recoil is high, it is easily controllable. The HBRa3 has a variable rate of fire, starting at 857 RPM for the first four shots, and then 625 RPM afterwards. This rewards using it in a burst fashion or in close quarters if surprised by an enemy. The HBRa3's manageable recoil and decent range make it an excellent weapon to use at medium ranges. The iron sights can be seen as quite obtrusive, and using an optic is recommended for using the gun at longer ranges for a clearer view on target. Shorter range optics, such as the Red Dot Sight will help the weapon in mid-range combat. The longer range ACOG Scope can also benefit the gun for longer range firefights. The Hybrid Sight can be utilized for a good medium between these two ranges. The weapon has average hip-fire spread; this makes the Laser Sight optional, but greatly useful if the weapon is often used in close quarters. Hip fire can work with this weapon because of the higher intro fire rate and the three hit kill, but it's best to aim down sights. Utilizing the Quickdraw Grip and Stock can aid the weapon's handling speeds, in both close quarters and ranged combat. The Quickdraw Grip, coupled with the weapon's high handling skill allow the player to aim down their sights quickly, allowing for quick targeting that gives the edge in many gunfights, as the player will be able to line up a shot faster. This can also be the case in close quarters if the player wishes to aim the gun as opposed to firing from the hip. The Stock allows for similar goals by letting the player move faster, making them harder to hit at range, and be less of an easy target in close quarters if aiming. Reload times are manageable and the rate of fire is low enough that Dual Mags and Extended Mags are not a necessity, but are useful should the player use the weapon for extended periods of fire or have to reload in the middle of combat. Utilizing the Foregrip can lower the moderate recoil to a much lower amount, making the weapon far better at range due to more manageable recoil, allowing more shots to reliably hit their target. The HBRa3 is a highly recommended weapon for its versatility. The long range, high damage and good accuracy makes it a solid weapon that players can easily adapt to, with the HBRa3 being good for almost any situation a match may throw at the player. The HBRa3 has some good variants to use. The Insanity has a massive rate of fire increase from originally 625 RPM (857 for the first four rounds) to 750 RPM (1000 for the first four rounds), making the weapon more on par with other weapons in its class. Another advantage to this weapon is its long range damage is increased from 24 to 25, making it require one less shot to kill at long range. The Insanity, however, has a 10% wider hip-fire spread, and cannot accept optical attachments. The iron sights, as stated before, are somewhat obstructive on the target, and makes the Insanity somewhat difficult to use for less skilled players. The Raider variant increases the fire rate to 697 RPM (1000 for the first four rounds), as well as decreasing the ADS time to 225 milliseconds. However, the Raider has 10% more recoil, and magazine capacity is reduced to 26 rounds. The Raider is an effective counterpart to the Insanity as they both have 1000 RPM for the intro fire rate, although the stable fire rate is lower, at 697 RPM. As well, the Raider has the ability to mount optical attachments, which may serve great purpose to players who have difficulties to use the HBRa3's iron sights. However, the Raider is less accurate considering the higher recoil, making the use of the Foregrip advised. As well, the Raider has lower mag capacity, although this is a minor downside and Extended Mags is generally not a necessary attachment. The Bear Fist variant offers an integrated Red Dot Sight, and tightens the hip-fire cone by 20%. However, the recoil per shot is increased by 10% (akin to the Raider variant), and the four hit kill range is reduced from 43 to 36 meters. The Bear Fist is an effective variant to use at close-to-medium range as it has a higher hip-fire accuracy, and as well as an integrated sight that replaces the HBRa3's obstructive iron sights. However, the lower range and extra recoil make it harder to use at range. As well, it is a good variant to use if one was planning to use a sight on the HBRa3 as it saves the player a slot in their class, however it could also be a downside as the Red Dot Sight takes up an attachment slot that could very well be used for something else. The Average Joe increases the minimum damage from 24 to 25, making it require one less shot to kill at long range. As well, it increases the three headshot kill range from 43 meters to 50 meters. The Average Joe is also the HBRa3's marksman variant, meaning the player is guaranteed to obtain it over time. However, the hip-fire cone is 20% wider, making the weapon harder to use in close quarters as the player can miss some of their shots while hip-firing. It is, however, effective at long range due to the increased damage. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - 20 Kills *Hybrid Sight - 40 Kills *Auto Focus Sight - 60 Kills *Target Enhancer - 80 Kills *Thermal - 100 Kills *ACOG Scope - 120 Kills *Laser Sight - 10 Hipfire kills *Stock - 20 Hipfire kills *Tracker - 40 Hipfire kills *Foregrip - 10 Kills while aiming down the sights *Suppressor - 20 Kills while aiming down the sights *Parabolic Microphone - 30 Kills while aiming down the sights *Quickdraw Grip - 10 Headshot kills *Dual Mags - 20 Headshot kills *Grenade Launcher - 3 Double kill medals with weapon *Extended Mags - 6 Double kill medals with weapon *Rapid Fire (in Exo Survival only) Exo Zombies Attachments *Auto Focus Sight (obtained at Mk 4 upgrade) *Laser Sight (obtained at Mk 6 upgrade) *Quickdraw Grip (obtained at Mk 10 upgrade) Supply Drop Variants Exo Survival The HBRa3 appears in Exo Survival. It costs 2 upgrade points, and is unlocked at round 11. Exo Zombies The HBRa3 appears in Exo Zombies. It is available as a wall weapon for 1250 Credits near the Exo Reload machine in Outbreak, in the Burger Town area of Infection and in Carrier, next to the Weapon Disposal Machine. It holds 30 rounds per magazine, and has 180 reserve rounds. The HBRa3 is a good weapon to be purchased off-wall if one does not wish to acquire a weapon from the 3D Printer. It is able to perform well until round 15. The reserve ammunition is the second lowest of all assault rifles, although it is powerful enough to make ammo consumption less problematic than other weapons such as the ARX-160. However, its weapon station is located in a narrow corridor, where zombies can enter from multiple entrances, which may make acquiring ammunition in mid-round somehow difficult, especially in higher rounds, where zombies are faster. As such, the AMR9 and the ARX-160 are better to acquire if one will make use of the weapon for multiple rounds, as they are located in open areas. Gallery HBRa3 AW.png|The HBRa3 in first person HBRa3 iron sights AW.png|Aiming down the sights HBRa3 Reloading AW.png|Reloading the HBRa3. The markings on the magwell indicate that it is chambered in 7.62x39mm HBRA3 Render AW.png|The model Call of Duty: Mobile The HBRa3 was added to Call of Duty: Mobile. Gallery HBRa3 Dragon Dance model CoDMobile.png|The "Dragon Dance" variant of the HBRa3 Trivia Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *On the lower receiver is inscribed "ATLAS CORP". *The serial number of the HBRa3 is "296-9951". *In the Atlas Advanced Soldier Manual the HBRa3 is named "ABRa3", and is stated to fire 5.56x45mm ATL rounds, contradicting the 7.62x39mm chambering written on the side of the weapon in-game. *The HBRa3's strap is never seen in third person view. *￼"SN 36-2-502A" can be seen written on the handguard. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Assault Rifles